A Dream of Nightmare
by WeasleyTheAgent
Summary: Zoe Brant is 17 and in her final year at Hogwarts. She has had a crush on George weasley since she can remember. And finally when she gets together with the prankster ginger something changes her life forever. After a drunken night she accidentally sleeps with the wrong twin. What will George do? What Will Zoe do? Will anything be the same for the Brown and the red head?
1. Dreams Can come true?

One day is 24 hours, 1440 minutes and 86400 seconds long, and let me tell you this… One day can change your life.  
I mean, life was never normal for me anyway, but it was close to being perfect at one point. Until I messed it up…  
I wish I could take it back to the start.  
"ZOEEE, YOU IN THERE?" my friend Leila shouted out, and knocked violently onto the door, I sighed and opened up the door to my dorm.  
"What?" I asked  
"C'mon, we're going to be late for potions. And I'm not getting told off because of you" She responded as we began to walk to potions. I looked out of the window, it was the start of my last year here at Hogwarts.  
Me and Leila skidded into potions with no time to spare,  
"Ladies." Said the cold, unforgiving voice of Snape. "So glad you joined us"  
"Snape" Mutters Leila "Forget to take your pills?" Snape ignored the comment and told us to sit down in the new seating plan and to shut up. Leila was sadly placed on the over side of the room next to someone else from her own house (hufflepuff) and I sat with my dorm (gyfindorr) and tried to work my own magic by hoping that no-one says anything to me until this madness of double potions ends.  
But then I heard someone tapping my shoulder "Y'know you're going to have to write something soon."  
I looked at him, it was George Weasley, the boy I had a crush on for yonks.  
"I know, but I …I, ermm" NO ZOE, DON'T MESS THIS UP YOU ACT NATURAL OK? "I haven't got a clue".  
Good cover up, you can do this. The boy looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Well, neither do I" and laughs "I'm George, and you areee?"  
I looked over the room and saw Leila and her friend Stefan making hand-hearts at me, Oh my god "Leila." I mutter darkly.  
"Leila?!" He says  
OH GOD NO, WHY DID I SAY LEILA ?  
"I swear you're called Zoe?" He says  
"I am, I am, just my friend Leila is over there and she.. she" I give up.  
"Ah, friends eh? " He says, oooo he's so kind and forgiving. "Tell you want, I think I need a friend, do you fancy it?"  
YES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YES. "yeah, course." I say, with about the coolness of the sun.  
"George, you dirty boy put the girl down." I heard a familiar voice say. George turned around "Eh Fred, don't get jealous mate, I'll find someone for your with your good looks"  
Fred leans over the table "I'm the better looking one y'know."  
"Idiot, we look the same."  
"Yeah, well I'm hotter."  
George smiles a sweet smile at Fred "Zoe, whose better looking me, or troll boy?"  
I think, this could win me major points. Do I insult him and compliment his family or compliment him and insult his family?  
"You…you both look the same."  
"I TOLD YA BOY, I FRIGGING TOLD YA!" George burst out, Fred stick out his tongue at us and goes back to his work.  
When the lesson ended, I went to go to see Leila, but George tapped me on my shoulder. "So are you going to hang around with us at break or am I going to have to ask you nicely?"  
I look back at Leila, she seems alright with Stef, I mean, they hang around a lot anyway, "Sure." I respond and turned away from my friends and walked off with my dreams, it was like my dream was finally coming true.  
I hadn't realised it yet, but that dream was slowly turning into a nightmere.


	2. Uh Oh

Dreams can come true right? But then Normally when they come true , something bad happens. That always happens to me. I'm just a piece of bad frigging luck.  
I was squashed in-between Fred and George as we walked up the corridor and out of the fricken cold dungeons. I was having a great time , In-between Hogwarts best pranksters. It was another dream come true. But you remember me saying that normally my dreams turn in to nightmares. Well it did. As we tunred the corner I noticed out the corner of my eye a gang of slytherin girls. Just what I need right now.  
" Oooooooo Look here girls , its the mudblood and the Weasel twins together " Came the voice of the person I hate . Megan Higgs. 7Th Year Slytherin. I still cant believe me and her was best friends in 1st year. The twins stopped and opened their mouths but I cut them off " Just leave it , she's a cow to everyone" I said and grabbed both their hands and yanked them away.  
Everything was quite for a while , Great I've already made it awkward and it hasn't been 5 minutes.  
" …..I'm sorry" was that came out of my mouth.  
" Why are you sorry? Its should be her that's sorry, Gred I think we have a new target for pranking" Replied Fred who was on my left.  
I looked up at George " Forge I was thinking the same thing" Then he gave that smile. The smile I've been drooling over for 1826.21 Days. Oh Merlin Hell Zoe get your mind sorted out girl.  
We arrived at the great hall and the smell of roast beef whiffed though my nose and made my mouth water. As I made a beeline for the food , I felt a tug on my robes. I turned around slowly .It was George.  
" Yes Georgie boy?2 I asked as innocently as I could , which was quite difficult as I never managed to master the ' Im up to nothing ' look.  
George pointed over to the Ravenclaw table where I saw my friend Sally motioning me to come other. I couldn't help but groan. Trust Sally to ruin my prefect moment with George and some roast beef what I could hear calling my name.  
" I think that person wants you" He said smiling and he let go of my robe sleeve.  
" Yeah...Ill be right back and save me some food , I missed breakfast today" I said and slowly walked over to the ravenclaw table with a not so happy smile on my face.  
" You better make this quick Sally , im kinda busy Flirting with a very sexy Ginger" I said as she broke into a grin.  
" Guess what?" OK so she completely just ignored what I said then.  
" What?" I replied looking bored  
" I SPOKE TO HARRY POTTER TODAY" She said grinning like a manic. Sally has the biggest crush on the boy with the lighting bolt.  
That's what she wanted to tell me? That she spoke to Harry? Oh wow , like that's big news.  
" Wow , that's so brilliant , Can I go now?"I asked as I started to head to my House table  
" Oh fine , like its important to you anyway " she said and walked past me in a huff.  
Great I've pissed her off and its only day 1 of 7th year. I walked back over to the gryffindor table and sat in between Fred and George and started to eat quietly.  
" So Zoe , How comes we never seen you around much?" Asked George ...well I think it was George.  
" I don't really have many friends in gryffindor...Most my friends are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and I have two in slytherin" I replied not looking up from my food.  
" Your friends with Slytherins" Said one of them , which I think was Fred as his voice seemed a lot different to Georges.  
" Yeah ...Lily and Beth..." I said looking up at their faces , which where hanging open.  
" Oh...That nice..." Said George " So tell us about yourself" He said giving me a small smile. God I could of just kissed him then.  
" Ehh Zoe?...ZOE?" I heard a voice and it shook me from my day dream and I saw George waving a hand in front of me " Ehh well...theres not much about me...i prank with leila a lot...Read...Errr Never ever had a boyfriend...im too awkward around guys...I play quidditch...and im a muggleborn sort of ish." I said slipping my pumpkin juice.  
" What do you mean-" Started one of the twins  
" - Sort ofi sh?" Finished the other.  
I blinked at them finishing each other sentences " Well My mum is a muggleborn witch , but my dad is a muggle" I said and I stood up.  
" Going somewhere" Fred asked  
I nodded " I've got Care of Magical creatures now , and I gotta go meet lelia" I replied and started walking away , but I felt two arms pick me up " Can we come with you-"  
"- Since we have care of magical creature as well"  
I rolled my eyes " If you put me down then yes" Fred went to stand in front of me " You know , you and George look cute together" He said in a loud voice that most the great hall looked up.  
" Fred ...I would run if I was you" I said as I started kicking. George put me down and he and Fred made a leg for it. With me running after them.  
Then Disaster struck. Bad luck happened again for me .  
As I started to catch up with the ginger twins , my robes which where to long in the leg flopped under my shoe. I lost my footing and went flying threw the air and landed on someone.  
That someone had to be George Bloody Weasley.  
Let the Night mere Begin.


	3. Care of Magical creatures

Well I guess I'm not in the best position right now. I mean I'm lying on top of George Weasley . It properly looks like I'm raping him. Or something.  
" I hate to Interrupt you too but , Hargids Properly wondering where we are" Came the voice of Leila who was sniggering behind Fred. I rolled of George blushing bright red " I'm sorry George , I tripped over my robe" I said slightly stuttering. George just grinned at me and his dark blue eyes locked onto my clear blue ones. " Zo Its cool really and Fred Shut the hell up" He said glaring at his brother. George then preceded to stand up and held out a hand for me " C'mon Brant , We're late for Hargid" He said grinning . I grinned back and took his hand as he helped me up. I dunno if was dreaming but I could of swore he squeezed my hand.  
George walked off to catch up with Fred and I started walking with lelia " Before you ask no I was not Raping him Leila" I said frowning as we rushed down to Hargids hut.  
" Oh yeah , about everyone thinks you did , Zo , I have to agree with Fred though , you too are TOO CUTE "  
Ill admit it , I bloody enjoyed that , For once in my life my clumsiness has been nice to me. Who else can say that they have layed on top of their crush...Oh no that sounds wrong on so many levels.  
We finally arrived at Hargids Hut , I've always loved Hargids lessons its the only time me and all my friends are together. Lily and Beth waved us over to them. I tried to avoid sally eye , but she wouldn't even look at me. Did I really piss her off that bad? I went and stood Next to Georgia a fellow dorm mate of mine and werido friend. Hargid took us to the edge of the forest where we was going to be studying Unicorns today. All the girls including me cooed when we saw a unicorn foal. It was just so ...Mystic.. It had a short sliver mane and tail and dark black eyes and a tiny horn poking out its forehead.  
" Right Today we're gunna be learning 'bout unicorns , now who can tell me something 'bout a unicorn?" Called Hargid from the front of the class.  
My hand shot up " Ah Yes Zoe" I heard Fred and George laughing at my eagerness  
" The horn of a unicorn is used in potions and the blood of a unicorn can heal you even if your half dead , but it comes with a deadly curse of a half life" I said sounding properly like a text book .  
Hargid just grinned at me " Well done Zoe , well done , 20 Points to gryffindor" I grinned and looked over at the twins where they gave me thumbs up and George gave me a wink.  
Is it possible for me just to melt there into the ground?  
Around half an hour later Hargid asked us to get into groups of 4 so we could sketch the out line of the unicorn and mark the most important parts of it .Well Georgia, Jess, Chloe and Sally went together. Lily , Christie and Beth went together. With some other slytherin. Me and Leila looked around and saw the twin calling us over. I grinned and pulled Leila by her hufflepuff robes over to the boys who both had identical smiles on their faces.  
" Helloooooo Girls" Fred said winking at us both " Zoe who is your lovely friend here?"  
I pushed lelia forward " This is Leila , she's a Hufflepuff"  
Leila smirked " Hufflepuff are practically good finders" I smirked at her.  
" What the hell is a Hufflepuff" asked George trying not to laugh.  
I looked at him my mouth in a 'O' Shape. How did he know that? Oh god , that's made me fall more in love with him.  
" How...How did you know that?" I asked after a while. George just tapped his nose " This ginger is not telling".  
Oh ill find a way to get it out of him...  
I grabbed my book and started to sketch the outline of the unicorn while Fred and George started pointing out the important parts of the unicorn.  
" Horn...in case it gets Horny " Fred smirked , I just rolled my eyes.  
" Soooo original Freddie"  
" Why Thank you ZoZo" I looked up at George who smiled sweetly at me , I returned it back blushing.  
After the lesson had finished Me and Leila started to walk down to the lake , Thank god we had a free period. Little did we know two ginger ninjas where following us .  
" Do you know how cute you two are together" Leila started as we reached the black lake.  
" You told me twice now ….and he properly doest like me like that...I'm too ….awkward" I replied " I wish I could just tell him thou-"  
" Tell who? And who doest like you like that?"  
I turned around slowly and saw George leaning against a tree and Fred leaning against George.  
Holy Hell of Merlin's beard of godrics sword of Brant hell.  
My life is a complete and utter...Shame ball of shame.  
" So ladies care to play a game of dares?" Asked Fred  
Leila nodded , I juts looked down.  
Why is this nightmare getting worse?


	4. A Date with Umbridge

Why did I just agree to play a game of Truth and dares with the Weasley twins? What was I thinking? Oh I know I was thinking about how sexy George looks. By the end of this year im going to be in St Mungos for brain damage.  
We sit down in a circle Fred next to lelia , Leila next to me and George next me and Fred. Great.  
" OK so Youngest First...Leila birthday?" Asked Fred  
" 6th of February"  
" And Zoe?" Asked George  
" 18th of April" I replied as they broke into smirks  
" OK Zoe's first then" Uh Oh.  
" Truth or dare Zoe?" Leila asked me smirking and eyed George up.  
" Dare" I replied . OK why did I just say that? I'm going to end up getting something bad.  
" Go kiss that boy over there on the cheek" Fred said pointing to a curly brown haired boy in Hufflepuff robes who was sitting on his own.  
" No way , Not stef" I said looking at Leila " Zo its fine , its only a kiss on the cheek"  
I groaned and got up heading over to stef.  
" Ehhh Stef ...i gotta do a dare so here it goes " I kissed him quickly on the cheek " Believe me , Leila would love this dare" I said and before he could answer I skipped off.  
" I done it ...and Leila , Next time your kissing him on the lips" I said smirking as she shrugged." SO who's next" Fred raised his hand " I'm 2 minutes younger than George, so hit me with your rhythm dares". Am I the only one who thought of that in a rude mind? Yes ...NO? Maybe so?  
" OK so ….Fred go …..over to Sally and moony her" I said smirking. Fred looked confused " What's a moony?" He asked looking at me and Leila.  
" You have to go and pull your trousers down and wiggle your bum in front of her" Leila said gigging. Fred s eyes went widder than a watermelon as he got up his face redder than his hair and walked over to the girl in Ravenclaw robes who was sitting under the tree and tapped her on her shoulder. Sally turned around and Fred turned around and pulled his trousers down and did a moony. Sally's eyes went wide and she jumped up screaming.  
I couldn't help but laugh my ass off as Fred ran back over .  
" Never. Again. Brant" He said glaring at me.  
" Whatever Weasley"  
It was George turn now ….why was I dreading his dare or truth? Maybe its because i'm head over brooms in love with him? Or I'm just purely worried. Well its one of the two. I was to busy day dreaming that I didn't hear His dare until lelia slapped my arm " OI , Zoe stop day dreaming and pucker up your in for a ride" She said winking at me.  
" W-What?" I stuttered and looked at a Smirking Fred and Embarrassed George.  
" We Dared Georgie to kiss you for a full minute ….ON THE LIPS" Leila yelled in glee.  
Oh my Weasley God.  
What , I mean I should be happy I finally get to kiss him, but I'm feeling pretty scared. The only boy I've ever kissed was Oliver wood in my 3rd year as a dare. I looked over at George we looked at me , he was bright red and the usual twinkle in his eyes was gone.  
" So I guess we better get it over and done with then" I said not catching his eye , but I saw him nodded out the corner of my eye.  
We both lent in slowly and before I knew it my lips was on his. It , its ..so magical. George places hand Gently on my cheek as we kiss. I can hear Fred counting down from 60. Words can not describe how happy I am right now. George's lips a soft and sweet and seem to taste like sugar quills, And I can actually feel the emotion his putting into it. Just as I fully start to enjoy it I hear Fred yelling for us to pull apart. I feel George move away and are lips depart of each other , Though his hand stays on my cheek for a few more blessed seconds.  
I feel like I'm in a daze right now. George just smiles at me .  
The game goes on for another half an hour until I cheek my watch and see that its time for Defence against the dark arts...with UMBRIDGE. Ugh the pink she wears makes me want to vomit a puddle of pink fluffy cats.  
Fred and Leila walk on ahead , leaving me and George alone to follow.  
" Ehh so...nice lips you have?" I asked , properly sounding so awkward but George just laughed  
" In all honesty that was the best kiss I've ever had" he said brushing some hair out his eyes.  
" Really?" I asked as we walked into the castle and up the stairs.  
George nodded and we walked into the defence class room.  
" Ill see you after class then?" He said and I nodded and went to the middle of the class and plunked down next to Leila and Georgia, Grinning my head off. My mood was soon brought down though.  
Umbridge then walked out of her office and started writing something on the blackboard with her wand " Or commonly knows as N.E.W.T.S, Study hard and you will succeed , fail to do so and the punishment will be severe" she gave girly laughed and with a flick of her wand a dozen books landed in front of each student. I picked it up ' Basic for Beginners".  
Was the witch mad? We're 7th years , not ickle firsties. I skimmed thought he book as Georgia raised her hand " Professor , we're 7th years and there's nothing in how about using spells" Umbridge looked shocked " Using spells , I hardy see why you would need to use them"  
" Well Maybe you want us to fail our NEWT Then toad face" I blurted out to loudly and Fred and George laughed. Toad face however was not impressed.  
" Miss Brant...Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley , Detention my office , 7pm" She giggled again." Now everyone read chapter 1 and once finished write a essay on it, I want it on my desk by tomorrow."  
I sighed. Just when my dream starts to get amazing a bloody pink toad has to ruin it. Just my bloody luck.


	5. I see the message has sunk in

After defence against the dark arts finished I headed of to ancient runes. The only lesson I didn't have with the twins, But luckily I sit next to jess and I just copy her notes all the time. Jess is one of my best friends , and thankfully she the smartest Ravenclaw I know. I found my self day dreaming about George again instead of taking any notice to what jess was writing. I really need to get my head sorted out.  
After Ancient runes finished I started to head down to dinner with my nose in a very interesting muggle book I had found. Thats when I heard my name being shouted down the corridor , I slowly turned around and saw George walking down the corridor.  
" Hey Georgie boy" I said smirking and countiued walking.  
" Hey …..So you off down to dinner?" He asked swinging his bag over his shoulder.  
No im off to planet unicorn .  
I nodded as we arrived at the great hall " I'm not looking forward to umbridge detention are you?" I asked walking down past the hufflepuff table and sat down at the gryffindor table next to Katie bell.  
" Its only a Detention , what can be so bad?" George said as he sat down opposite me and Fred joined him.  
" Well shes a ministry loving pink toad face George" Replied Fred as he helped himself to a Jacket potato . I piled my plate with some chicken and chips and began to eat , consentingly cheeking my watch to see what the time was.  
At around 6:45 me , George and Fred , said goodbye to everyone and set off for a walk of shame to the Defence classroom. I was already dreading the detention with the Toad.  
We arrived 2 minutes late.  
" Hem hem , Now Take a set" She said pointing to 3 desks and chairs. We recurrently took a seat each with me in the middle of the twins.  
" Now Mr Weasleys you are two write ' I must not laugh' and Miss Brant you are to write ' I must not call names" She said as some parchment flew in front of us and a red like quill.  
" How Many times?" I asked though gritted teeth.  
" Until the message sinks in ….and dears you wont be needing ink" she gave a sort of evil like grin and turned her back as we started to write.  
Around the 5th time I wrote ' I must not call names' I felt a hot prickling sensation on my hand nlike someone had grabbed a hot poker and placed it against my bare flesh, I looked at it and to my horror saw the words ' I must not call names ' cut deep into my hand. I looked at the twins who both hand the same as me.  
The bloody women...she's using blood quills. Blood quills are quills that uses the writers blood for ink. She Torturing us.  
Finally after another hour of the pain she let us go " I see the message has sunk in" she said her toad like face searching among our hands which was cut deeply and burning in pain. We rushed out the classroom and practically ran up to the Gryffindor common room clutching our hands in pain.  
Dolores Umbridge that little toad of a bitch.  
Fred and George went straight up to bed and I sat in a corner of the slowly empty common room and took off my gryffindor tie and wrapped it around the burning cuts whimpering. I wasn't going to cry...i cant cry.  
Soon the common room emptied and I struggled over to the fire and layed on the sofa. That's when I heard someone call my name .  
" Zoe?"  
I looked up and saw George again rubbing his hand in pain still. I sat up on the sofa and patted the space next to me for him. He sat down and we sat in silence for a while. All of a sudden I felt George arm wrap around my waist and I gently lent into him leaning my head on his shoulder.  
" Its going to be ok Zo, Don't worry" He was whispering while playing with my long hair.  
His voice was so soft and dreamy that I felt sleepy and my eyes started to close themselves.  
And before I knew it I had fallen asleep on George weasley in the middle of the gryffindor common room. For the first time in my life a Nightmare had turned into a sweet dream.

**Author note: Sorry if this is a small chapter , ive been busy lately**


	6. Honeydukes lips

Ever had one of them dreams when you wake up and you think your still dreaming? Everyone has , some people stay in the dream bubble forever. But for some the bubble gets burst as soon as the sun rises. For me , well I was kinda in a mixture of both , and put it this way it COULD end up in a disaster.  
I woke up to the feel of the sun shining on my face though the window of the common room , for a minute I thought I was in my dorm and that me falling asleep on George was a dream, that was until I opened my eyes and saw a lot of bright ginger hair. Oh god , I DID fall asleep on George Weasley. I sat up and blinked a couple of times. The movement of me made George start to stir .  
" Mooooooorning" His voice came. Even with his hair all over the place he still looked...Hot.  
I laughed " Morning to you to George" I yawned as the common room started to become full of people. I moved over from George so it didn't look like I had slept on him.  
" You coming to breakfast ?" I asked standing up and George nodded and we walked out the common room together .  
" Sleep well?" George asked winking at me as we followed a group of hufflepuffs into the hall. I couldn't help but blush.  
" Yes I did , you have a very comfy shoulder you know" I said smirking as I took a seat next to Ron Weasley and opposite Harry Potter. That's when my hand started playing up. Harry noticed it.  
" Umbridge?2 He asked pointing at my hand . I nodded how did he know. Well Harry seem to answer it for em.  
" I had detention yesterday after you and the twins, apparently I must not tell lies" he said gritting his teeth and took a bite of toast.  
" What did she think you was lying about?" asked George pilling his plate with bacon and eggs.  
" For saying Voldermolt was back , and she seems to think Cedric death was a tragic accident" Harry finished glaring up the teacher table where the pink toad had walked in.  
" Sounds like her birth then" I said laughing.  
Everyone at the table who heard burst out laughing.  
I had a free period next , and I was planning on spending it with Leila studying , that was until a ginger decide to pull me into a passage as I walked by.  
" GEORGE" I yelled as he started to walk down the passage " George I've got to go study...where the hell are we going?" I yelled again but George wouldn't answer.  
You see any normal sane girl would try running...as you can guess im not a normal sane girl.  
SO I let the very hot ginger drag me down this passage and before I knew it he was opening a hatch above us and climbed up this ladder and poked his head out .  
" George are you going to tell me wh-"  
" Shhhhhhhh"  
He looked out again then climbed out and held out a hand for me...i recurrently took it and he pulled me out. I was welcomed by the soft sweet smell of toffee and melted choclate. Honey dukes Cellar. No place could ever smell as sweet as honey dukes.  
" George Weasley have you snuck me into honey dukes?" I asked in a deathly whisper , all he did was nod and went up the stairs quietly signalling me to follow ...which I did.  
He walked into an empty sort of darkish shop , im guessing the onwers had gone out for a bit.  
" George , why have you brought me here?" I asked walking over to the chocolate my mouth watering at the sight of it all.  
" I wanted to spend time with you " He replied walking up behind me.  
I think I just died and drowned in a pool of sweetness and sent back up to heaven only to fall back down into Georges arms.  
" R-really?" I stuttered and he nodded  
I think I blushed brighter than my gryffindor uniform . George smiled and walked over to the ice cream while I pick pocketed some stuff ...Hey me and Leila need some sort of sweet food when we're studying.  
Around Half an Hour later of picking food , George grabbed my hand and lend me back down into the passage. My robe pockets weighed down by chocolate and sweets.  
" Thanks " I said as we walked side by side down the ally. His hand still in mine. If anyone saw us they would of thought we was some lovely couple. Is it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly?  
" No Thank you for coming with me Zo" George smiled while I rolled my eyes " I had no choice you dragged me down here " I said before laughing as we reached the end of the passage and climbed out.  
" I gotta go find Leila ….see you around George" I lent up and kissed his cheek softly before steping back and gently let go of his hand.  
I dunno if it was my imagination but I swear I saw a blush creep across his face.  
" Yeah ...Bye Zoe" And he turned around and walked away.  
I grinned as I headed to the library , Best Morning of my life.  
Could it get Any better?


	7. Notice: I am Alive

**OK i am Still alive.**  
**Sorry i haven't updated in ages but I've been very busy with exams, Exam preps,School trips and Coursework and sorting my own issues out that i haven't had much time to update any of the stories,and i apologize for that.**  
**But i promise there will be new chapters soon so just keep an eye out.**  
**Also please review or PM me as i would love to know if you have ideas of your own that i could contribute to my stories.**  
**Thanks Guys.**  
**~WeasleyTheAgent**


End file.
